1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to an automatic pool cover box equipment mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, to preserve chemical treatments in the water and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, a pool cover box is placed in the decking surrounding the swimming pool at a location opposite from the walk-in steps (usually at the deep end of a pool). The box extends across the width of the swimming pool, and houses an electric motor and reel on which the cover is wound. Within the pool cover box is mounted a reel to store the pool cover on, an electric motor and a mechanism to deploy and retract the pool cover.
A problem with conventional automatic pool cover boxes is that the equipment placed therein requires measurement and customized placement of the parts to accommodate the box. The walls of the pool cover box are cut, positioned and oriented next to the deep end of a pool. An installer must measure and position the pool cover storage mechanism relative to the pool cover box and to the pool itself This requires multiple measurements which allows for the introduction of error in the alignment of the pool cover. Since each installer custom installs pool cover boxes and equipment this leads to non-uniform installations which in turn leads to expensive support by the manufacture.
Another problem with conventional automatic pool cover boxes is that adjustments to position the equipment in an automatic pool cover box often requires a disassembly of some of the parts and a remounting of parts. If a misalignment in the pool cover is detected the mounted equipment has to be unfastened, measured, repositioned and reattached to correct the misalignment.
What is needed in the art is an equipment mounting assembly which fits into an automatic pool cover box, provides pre-positioned installation, is adjustable without remounting parts and does not require customized installation.
The present invention provides an equipment mounting assembly which fits into an automatic pool cover box in a pre-positioned manner and is adjustable without remounting parts.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an equipment mounting assembly for mounting equipment in a pool cover box, including at least one positioning feature configured to engage at least two walls of the pool cover box and at least one mounting plate, the at least one positioning feature adjustably connected to the mounting plate.
An advantage of the present invention is that the pool cover box equipment mounting assembly allows installation of pool cover equipment in a uniform manner.
A further advantage is the pool cover box equipment mounting assembly allows installation of the assembly without the need to attach parts to the walls or bottom of the pool cover box.
Yet another advantage is the pool cover box mounting equipment assembly is adjustable.